The Story of an Eleven Year Old Brit
by SuprSingr
Summary: The story of my OC, Astrid Baldric-to be paired with Brainy-and a little about herself. Read if you like. Reviews appreciated.


**A/N: **Well, here it is. It's very basic. I don't expect too many people to read this or give a crap, but Astrid has a backstory and everything, and this is it. I wanted to make her as depthy a person as possible... Yes, I did just say depthy. Anyway, she does have a full personality and likes and dislikes. I made a full character-analysis for her in my OC file, so she's not like many other OC's out there. She actually has a fully-functioning brain and personality. X3 She also hates raisins. xD

So, I don't put it in the story, but her full name is Astrid E. Baldric. The E stands for Edana. X3 You'll learn more about her in my actual fic. This is all just some very basic stuff and backstory for her. Enjoy, those who give a crap! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zero, zip... Okay, that's a lie. I own Astrid, she is mine, and none of you can have her! She's fully copyrighted! }:D Mwahahaha! ...Oh, man, it felt good to actually be able to say I OWNED something for once. XDXDXD But "Hey Arnold!" ain't mine, Astrid, her story, and both her parents ARE. No stealing naughty peoples. ;)

* * *

**The Story of an Eleven Year Old Brit**

**One-Shot**

This is the story of a little eleven year old girl living in England...

Originally, going back a few years, she was a very open, happy little girl without a care in the world. She had her parents, both loving and attentive to her, and clearly very much in love with each other. She was a very happy little six year old.

She loved her parents both very much as well. Her father always smiling and taking her for walks in the park and playing with her. Her mum's crystal blue eyes were always full of love and happiness. Laughter was alight in their house, and her parents were always looking at each other with that loving look that only two people in love could share. She had no doubts in their love whatsoever, or in their family.

But then her father lost his job at the factory, and that was when it all went downhill...

He became depressed, felt emasculated by his wife since she was the one running the household... and so easily. Money was never a problem, not even after he lost his job, and he quickly realized that he'd never been supporting the family at all. He'd only been adding an extra little bit of money to an already heaping amount, thanks to his _wife_. After realizing this, he became very depressed, no longer feeling as if he had any purpose in their family. He didn't even bother trying to find work again, since it was clear it wasn't necessary. He stopped taking her out to the park, the loving looks between husband and wife slowly vanished into nothing, and soon enough he couldn't even work up the energy to get out of bed in the mornings. Her mother, Callista, was extremely worried for her husband and was always trying to cheer him up, but her attempts were always in vain.

She herself ended up drawing pictures of her family back when things were happy and showing them to her father, trying to show him what she wanted. She missed his hugs and the happiness that used to resound throughout their home, and just wanted everything to go back to normal.

He didn't respond to any of it, though, and eventually left. He came back, of course, several hours later and locked himself in his and mum's bedroom. Weird smells started surrounding him whenever he'd bother to stumble out for either food or to use the bathroom. Kind of like fruit but sweeter and more funky, sometimes he'd just smell like burning plastic or something. It was always different and sometimes hard to explain, but Callista didn't like it one bit. She searched through their bedroom and ended up finding some very undesirable things...

She herself was happy, though. Her dad was back. Always with a smile on his face, and he'd started playing with her again. Albeit not as gently and carefully as before, but still... She had her father and that was all that mattered in her mind.

Her mum, Callista, could see clearly through it all, though. How he'd throw her around like a rag doll and was always grinning like an idiot. He wasn't gentle with her at all, and was always stumbling around, sometimes nearly falling straight on top of her. There was clearly something very wrong with him. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

She confronted him about it, and he didn't even try to deny it.

He was doing drugs and drinking alcohol on a daily basis.

Although he acted enthusiastic about his discovery, Callista wasn't having any of it. She demanded he stop before he ended up killing himself, but he refused. She continued pursuing the subject and trying to convince him to stop, but he continually refused and denied having any sort of problem. Eventually he started getting violent, and that was when things finally got out of hand.

Callista threw him out of their house, and within the next week, divorce papers were thrown in his face.

_She_ didn't know what to make of any of this. She asked for her father every night in bed, sniffling, but her mother just shook her head and told her no before turning off the light.

Despite being thrown out, though, her father didn't give up. He came by the house nearly every day, still with that funny smell surrounding him, banging on their door and making threats. Callista just growled at him and threw the door in his face, though, which only further angered him.

He started sneaking in through windows and trying to get her to come with him, which she always agreed to with open arms. But luckily for her, Callista caught him and kicked him out once again in their lives, threatening to sick the police on him if he didn't stop...

But that was an empty threat. She had no intention of calling the police on him. After attempting to kidnap their daughter, he'd surely get thrown in prison, and despite any tough facade her mother put up, she was heartbroken inside. She still loved him very much and hated what he'd turned into. She wanted to help him, but there was no helping those who didn't want help. He'd had a choice between family and empty happiness in drugs, and he'd chosen drugs, and that was just how it was. Callista hated this, of course, and missed her husband very much. But for the sake of their daughter, she continued throwing him out. There was no room for him in their family anymore. He'd made his choice.

After several attempts by him to kidnap her, Callista finally decided enough was enough and packed up all their belongings and moved to an entirely new home several, several miles away. Her little six year old daughter, going on seven, of course, did NOT like this at all. She was losing all her friends, her father, her house, her life...

She learned to like her new life, though. New school, new house, new people to meet and talk to.

For a while, everything was fine and happy, but soon enough, he found them again and the kidnappings started up once more. Of course, their daughter wasn't quite as naive as she was before and had been lectured by her mum many times to _not go anywhere near __him_. She called for her mother when she noticed him poking around their windows, and Callista realized this wasn't working.

Much to her chagrin, Callista relocated them once again, only this time much farther away.

The cycle continued for quite a few years, her mother and herself constantly running away from their past...

Soon enough, she learned to adapt to the moving, though. No longer seeing it as an inconvenience, she started viewing it more as an adventure. With all that had happened with her father and constantly losing her friends, she learned not to get too attached to people as much anymore, if at all. Instead, people became little hobbies for her instead of a necessity. Best friends became a thing of the past and acquaintances and little buddies here and there to talk to when she was bored enough were the here and now. Moving became something she looked forward to and she craved adventure and new experiences to face. She disconnected herself from her father entirely after finally facing the fact that he just... wasn't the man she'd loved before. Love became nothing more than an illusion and inconvenience to her. Something she avoided like poison.

She wasn't bitter or sad or overly sensitive. She just learned to adapt to the reality of things.

But despite any of the harsh reality she'd been forced to face, she wasn't at all a pessimistic person. She was very optimistic and spirited. She had full faith in humanity and life and herself. It wasn't anyone's fault her father had become what he was, that was entirely his own fault, and she knew that. She'd spent a long time mulling that over and thinking things through. Within the quiet of her own room, she had plenty of time to think about things, and as a result, had become a very logical and down to earth girl. She craved logic and reason and couldn't stand anything that made no sense. She read often and loved talking, one of the only reasons she kept up with these things we call 'friends.' Someone with opinions as strong as her own couldn't possibly just keep them all inside of herself at all times.

She found being pessimistic and sad about everything to be a complete waste of time, and so she bounced back from any sadness she faced fairly quickly, choosing simply not to wallow in self pity or depression like her father once had. She refused to make any of the mistakes he had. She never let life get her down. She refused to.

She was intelligent and intuitive, and an excellent judge of character. With the constant moving and brief homes, she always had to work fast to find friends and had no time for people that she didn't even consider worth her time, and so she quickly learned how to judge whether someone was good or bad, which only added to her already natural talent. She could read people like a book.

She loved life and was always seeking a thrill, and was nearly fearless. She loved danger and feeling alive and was a very in the moment type of person, although she had nothing against planning things out. She was just very straight-forward and passionate about life. Many people would accuse her of acting before thinking things through, but that was a total lie. She thought things through thoroughly before she did anything. She was simply a fast thinker and her instincts were always sharp.

It took a lot to get her angry, but even when she was, she was not a fighter at all. She'd argue, debate, scream and yell, but never lay a finger on anyone. She'd smash other things, but never actually touch another human being, no matter how furious she'd get. But although it took a lot to get her angry, she was very easily _annoyed_. She was quick to voice her opinion when she didn't like something, and was very strong-willed.

She was British and born and raised in England, and loved being British very much. Perhaps her favorite word being 'bloody,' among many British insults and phrases. She embraced her heritage thoroughly, and was very blunt in nature. She never wasted anyone's time or her own, she got straight to the point of things.

Her hair was a soft, light brown, like her fathers, just barely reaching her shoulders in light curls and complex waves, most held back by a thick white headband, except for two, long curls on either side of her face. Her eyes were an icey, crystal blue, like her mothers, sharp and attentive. Although not quite tall, she was in no way short, and stood tall and proud in any situation, never shy under any circumstances (although in no way did she have an ego of any kind). Her favorite color was purple, hence the rich, deep purple of her long, short-sleeved shirt, often mistaken for a dress, with a thick white stripe going around the collar. She wore dark, nearly black jeans with white tennis shoes and a black belt around her waist over her shirt. Her shirt could be a bit wrinkled at times, but she never cared.

Due to her love of adventure and sports, she was often accused of being a tomboy, although she could get very defensive on that subject. She was a _girl_, and nothing more. A girl. The definition of a tomboy was a girl who behaves in a boy-like manner, and she did NOT act like a boy... Not at all... right?

But anyway, everything in her life was working out and fine, and she learned to be content and even happy with her life...

That was, until, her mother finally had had enough of the running and came up with one final way of getting her father off their backs forever...

"Astrid, love, we're moving to Hillwood, in Boston... permanently."

And for the first time in her eleven year old life, she felt her stomach drop and couldn't help but think... _'This may be one adventure I don't want to go on...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So yeah, there it is. Very basic, short. I like it well enough. X3

Well, if anyone has anything to say, you can go ahead and review. I'd love to hear what you think of my creation. Did I create a monster? xD Lol, well, anyway...

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
